Reunited
by animeprincess11
Summary: Heero begins to reflect on his past and the little chestnut haired boy that captured his heart when he was 8. Upon arriving on L2, he finds an unexpected person there and it seems that his whole life will be changed. Shonen-ai R&R Please.
1. Default Chapter

This is a Shonen-ai fic. If for some reason you clicked on this fic and don't like male/male relations, please click the back button.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with Gundam Wing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AC 187- L2  
  
"Hey Heero!" Duo ran up to his friend his long lose hair flowing behind him.  
  
"Hi Duo!" Heero hugged Duo when he ran up, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Hey I brought a friend with me." Duo grabbed Heero's hand and dragged him into the ally way. In the ally way was a taller boy with blond hair and crystalline blue eyes that was leaning against a brick wall. As Duo and Heero approached the boy Heero began to feel scared. As they reached him the boy stood up and ruffled Duo's hair.  
  
"Heero this is Solo. Solo this is my other best friend Heero." Duo looked at Solo then at Heero with a big smile on his face before it fell as it landed on Heero, "Heero? What's wrong?"  
  
"Uh....." Heero stood there standing and staring at Solo with big scared eyes.  
  
"Heero?" Duo walked up to his friend and waved his hand in front of Heero's face before turning to Solo and seeing a frown on his face, "What's wrong with Heero?"  
  
"We're leaving Duo." Solo turned around and started walking.  
  
"What's the matter Solo? What I do?"  
  
"Nothing we're leaving now." Solo didn't even stop or turn to look at Duo.  
  
"Sorry Heero. I got to go." Duo hugged his friend and gave him a kiss before running after Solo.  
  
After Duo and Solo had turned the corner it was then that Heero fell to his knees crying.  
  
* * *  
  
"Solo will answer me?" Duo asked as they entered the warehouse they lived in.  
  
"I don't want you seeing him anymore Duo."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Reasons you are too young to understand." He had a tone in his voice that told him to drop the subject as he put his jacket on the old worn couch.  
  
"I'm 7 yrs old. That's old enough understand stuff." Duo pouted as he dropped to the floor sitting Indian style.  
  
"Just drop it Duo." His voice was harsh as he gave a warning gaze at him.  
  
"Fine." Duo turned his head away from the boy and glared at the wall, "See if I ever talk to you again."  
  
"You said that last week and here you are talking me. Why don't you stop this lying?"  
  
"I'm not lying. I just don't follow it." Duo turned his glare from the wall to Solo, "Maybe i'll just run away."  
  
"Fine. You always come back when you get hungry anyways." Solo shrugged and started into his room.  
  
"Maybe i'll find my own food from now on!" Duo yelled as Solo shut his door and he stuck his tongue out then pulled it back in when his stomach started growling, "All this talk about food is making me hungry. I wonder what Darnel brought home this time." Duo smiled and ran off into the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
"Heero? What's wrong?" A woman asked as Heero entered the old house rubbing his weeping eyes.  
  
"Duo......he.....he's friends.....with.......the.......boy...........that.........killed......Mama and Papa." He sniffled as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Oh Heero. Tell me what happened." The woman went eye level with the weeping boy.  
  
"Duo came up to me and told me he wanted me to meet his other best friend. He took me to him and it was that boy. He looked at me and turned away. He made Duo go with him." Heero threw his arms around the woman and cried into her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay Heero. I told you not to hang around with that boy. He is a street kid and eventually he will end up like that boy. It's best not to make friends with those kinds of people. They will end up hurting you in someway. I don't want you to hang around this Duo anymore you hear. You'll end up getting hurt and I don't lose you." The woman pulled him back and cupped his tear stained face smiling warmly at him.  
  
"But Kati he's my friend. He won't hurt me."  
  
"Can you say that about his friend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you now see why I don't want you hanging around him?"  
  
"Y-yes. I might get hurt by that boy." Heero looked at the ground, "But Duo won't do that will he? He's  
  
my friend."  
  
"No matter how good of friends you may be he can still hurt you. It might be today or tomorrow, but it most likely happen. It's better if you stay way okay? Promise me you'll stay away from him."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"That's the Heero I know. Now let's set the table. Uncle Odin will be home soon." She smiled at him as she stood up and reached in the cabinet, "I made your favorite dessert tonight, Strawberry Shortcake."  
  
"Oooo! YUM!" A smile appeared on Heero's face and he took the plates the woman handed him the plates, "Thank you Auntie Kati."  
  
"Okay, okay. Calm down." Kati laughed at the energetic 8 yr old.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero woke up from his dream to the sound of something hitting his window. He rubbed his eyes and got up. He opened the window and looked down to see who was throwing things at his window. He stuck his head out and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Hi Hee-chan!" Duo whispered loudly.  
  
"What are you doing here Duo?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Why couldn't you wait till tomorrow?"  
  
"Cause Solo won't let me see you anymore." Duo's voice was wiped of all cheeriness.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Remember my friend from earlier."  
  
"Oh." Then the conversation with his Aunt popped into his head, "Auntie Kati doesn't want me seeing you either. She's afraid i'll get hurt."  
  
"Can you come outside to talk please?"  
  
"Just a moment." Heero went and got a jacket from his closet and climbed out his window into the tree then to the ground next to Duo.  
  
"Come with me. I know where we can talk a little louder." Duo took his friend's hand and they ran off away from Heero's house.  
  
They ran for 5 mins till they came upon an old building. It looked like a church, but it was hard to tell cause it had a lot of holes in the roof and in the walls.  
  
"Is this place safe?" Heero scanned around the outside of the building.  
  
"Yes. I come here when I need to be alone. Solo never thinks of looking for me here." Duo gave him a reassuring smile before he walked into the building.  
  
Heero hesitantly entered and followed Duo. He sat next to Duo when he sat on one of the few pews.  
  
"Heero, why were you scared of Solo?" Duo got right to the point, "I asked him and he said it was for reason's I wouldn't understand."  
  
"I....uh....." Heero looked around the building avoiding a gaze with Duo.  
  
"Please Heero. I want to know why you were scared. I don't like it when you're scared." Duo put his hands on his friend's shoulder.  
  
Heero looked at Duo with semi-watery eyes then down cast his head, "Cause he.....he....'Why can't I tell him?! He wants to know and I promised never to keep a secret from him. I don't want to run his friendship with Solo, but oh............'  
  
"Please answer me Heero. You promised never to keep a secret from me. Onegai." Duo knew that the little bit of Japanese that the other boy had taught him would get him. Duo didn't want to force it out of him, he just wanted to know why Heero was scared of his best friend.  
  
Heero cracked like Duo had thought, "He killed my parents Duo. I'm scared of him because he killed Mama and Papa." Heero turned away from Duo thinking that he wasn't going to believe him and say that he was lying.  
  
"Wha?" Duo looked at the back of Heero with disbelief in his eyes.  
  
He didn't get an answer from Heero all he go was crying. Duo went over this information in his head. Heero's parents had died 2 months ago the same night Solo had come home late. Solo couldn't have killed Heero's parents had he? Duo just continued to look at Heero's shaking back before scooting forward and wrapping his arms around the older boy.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero......" Duo whispered.  
  
Heero was surprised that Duo wasn't calling him a liar or turning him away. He lifted his head up and nearly smacked Duo in the head with his if Duo hadn't put his head on his shoulder.  
  
"Duo.....I....."  
  
"I understand Heero. My Mom and Dad were killed when I was way younger than you. 5 I think. That's as far as I can remember, so i'm guessing." Duo looked Heero who was looking at him with watery Prussian eyes.  
  
Heero tilted his head to the side and looked at Duo as he leaned into him.  
  
"I like you Duo."  
  
"I like you too Heero."  
  
"No I mean I really like you. Ya know like how some boys like girls except I like you like that." Heero sat up and turned around to face the longhaired boy.  
  
"Hee...." Was all Duo was able to say do to shock as he looked at the messy haired boy.  
  
"You okay Duo?" Heero was confused by the look on Duo's face then reality hit him, 'Oh no. He must think i'm disgusting or....or' Heero looked away with a blush on his face, "I'm sorry Duo."  
  
Duo just stared at him not answering. He watched Heero as he looked at the ground in embarrassment. 'Heero likes me? But I thought that I only liked him. I didn't know he did too.' Duo though as he looked at the boy in front of him, "Don't be sorry Heero."  
  
Heero looked up at Duo with surprise, "W-what?"  
  
"Don't be sorry. I like you too. I mean really like you too. I just.......didn't think you felt the same. I mean you look like the kind of person who likes girls ya know." Duo looked down at his lap and fiddled with his fingers blushing a little.  
  
Heero was a little surprised at Duo's answer, but then realized something, "That's why you kissed me earlier." He whispered looking at his hands also.  
  
"Well.....uh....yeah......" He laughed a little still looking at his hands, "Now I feel a little relieved that you don't hate me."  
  
"I thought you would hate me too."  
  
They both looked up at each other at the same time and looked into each other's eyes. They inched closer to each other and as they did they closed their eyes. Shortly the space was closed and the two experienced their first kiss.  
  
AC 197 - Earth  
  
Heero sat at his laptop thinking about the boy who had taken his heart as a child and then took it with him to where ever he might have gone, heaven or hell. He was brought out of these thoughts when someone knocked on his door. He reluctantly got up and answered the door to his apartment.  
  
"What Duo?"  
  
"Hey Hee-chan. The guys and I were going to go out and we wanted to see if you wanted to come." Duo gave his trademark grin.  
  
"No thanks. I got other things to do."  
  
"Like what? Sit at that laptop of yours forever. You need to get out more. Live a little. Maybe hook up with Relena or something."  
  
"No thanks. I prefer my laptop over her any day." Heero turned around and went back to his desk leaving the door open and Duo standing there.  
  
"Man Hee-chan, i'm surprised you haven't married it with all the time you spend on there." Duo walked in and shut the door.  
  
"Don't call me Hee-chan."  
  
"What do you do on there all day?"  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
"How many extra sticks do you have up your ass now?" Duo rolled his eyes as he sat on Heero's couch.  
  
"Omea o korosu."  
  
"Come on Heero. Lighten up. You've been nothing but lump on a log since the war ended. Do something with your life."  
  
"How can I do something with my life when it was taken away 10yrs ago?"  
  
Duo blinked at him in confusion, "What do ya mean?"  
  
"Nothing. Drop it."  
  
"Heero, I can tell something is wrong with you and don't think for a moment i'm gonna let you live it down till I get it out of even if I have to seduce it out of you." Duo replied as he got up and walked out of Heero's apartment.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where's Heero?" Quatra asked as Duo got in the car.  
  
"He's not coming. He's got his face planted in that laptop of his and seems upset about something."  
  
"Yuy? Upset? Have you lost more brain cells Maxwell?" Wufei rolled his eyes at the American.  
  
"No. And for your information I have all my brain cells thank you very much." Duo snapped at the Chinese pilot.  
  
"Please don't fight guys. Let's just try to have a night where we all get along." Quatra referred as Trowa started the car and drove off. 


	2. Chap 2

"Dammit Yuy don't do that again." Heero scowled to himself as he leaned in his chair and smacked himself in the head, "You can't let Duo or the others know about your past. Dammit it's hard for me to remember it nonetheless tell other people about it. Great why am I talking to myself?"  
  
Heero shook his head. He really needed to get out some more. If he started answering himself he'd most likely have to go into therapy for being crazy and Duo was the one who needed it more than he did.  
  
"I need to stop thinking about my past and move on with my life. Duo is dead and I need to accept that. Maybe I should get with Relena........nah. I don't like girls like that do I? I thought I was gay. Maybe i'm Bi like Wufei." The memory of when Wufei swallowed some of his pride and told them that he was Bi-sexual pried into his mind, "Well i've meet my talking quota for the day."  
  
He sighed and went to his room to lay down. As soon as he did he started to dream of his childhood.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero woke up from his restless slumber when pebbles were thrown at his window. He put on his slippers and went to his window.  
  
"Heero, I got some bad news." Duo didn't have his normal happy face on, it was one of distress and it looked like he had been crying.  
  
"I'll be right down." Heero went to go get a jacket when Odin walked in.  
  
"Heero. We are leaving. Pack only the necessities and tell your friend to never come back."  
  
"What happened Uncle Odin?"  
  
"Your Aunt died and we are leaving. We don't need you getting sick too so move it." Odin left closing the door behind him.  
  
Heero hurried back over to his window and looked down at Duo, "I can't Duo. Uncle Odin just walked in and told me that i'm leaving. He knows of your visits. You can't come back Duo."  
  
"Why? Why are you leaving?" Duo seemed to be crying.  
  
"My Aunt died Duo. He doesn't want me to get sick so we are leaving. I'm sorry Duo."  
  
"That's what I need to talk to you about Hee-chan. Solo and the others died because of the plague. I'm being sent to that Maxwell Church." Duo cried out, "I don't want you to leave me Hee-chan. Please don't leave me alone Heero." He fell to his knees in grief.  
  
"HEERO! GET A MOVE ON!"  
  
"Alright Uncle Odin! Duo i'm sorry, I can't." He walked away from the window and went to his closet.  
  
"Fine Heero! I hope I never see you again and that i'll die with all of my real friends!" Duo yelled then took off running.  
  
"Duo wait!" Heero ran to his window and yelled, but the long haired boy was already gone, "Gomen nasai Duo..............aishiteru koi."  
  
* * *  
  
Heero sat up in a cold sweat and panting. He wiped his face with his hand and went into the bathroom. He changed into his nightclothes and went back into his room. Shortly after he had settled back into bed someone knocked at his door again. Once again he reluctantly got up.  
  
Heero looked through the spy hole and counted to ten. 'Ichi, ni, san, yon, go, roko, nana, hachi, kyuu ku, juu' (1). Another knock came and he opened the door.  
  
"What is it Duo?" Heero said tiredly and annoyed.  
  
"Do you ever answer your phone?"  
  
"It never rang." Heero left the door and sat on his couch.  
  
"I got your machine 5 times. Quatra was worried when you never answered and he made me come over here cause of it." Duo walked in and closed the door behind him.  
  
"What if I was out?"  
  
"You're never out unless you are at work."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what i'm saying is you are not being yourself Heero. What is going on with you if you can't even hear the phone ring 5 different times? Quat isn't the only one worried; it's all of us Heero. We've never seen you act like this. Lets put it this way something must be seriously wrong if Une is worried about you." Duo sat in a chair across form Heero, "Like I told you earlier I am going to get these things out of you so we can have our old Heero back. I wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't care."  
  
"I've just had a lot on my mind lately okay. I don't need you guys to worry about me. I've been on my own since I was 8 and most likely will be for the rest of my life. When you called I was asleep, don't worry about it alright." Heero stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
"What the hell was I thinking when I thought HIM of all people could have been Heero. May have the same name, but he is nothing like my Heero." Duo muttered to himself as he ran his hand through his bangs, "I guess I just have to face it. He's gone with Odin and there is nothing I can do about it."  
  
"Would you keep it down in there?" Heero yelled from his room.  
  
"Yes Mother." Duo retorted back and left muttering to himself, "Bastard. Doesn't even give a fuck if people want to help him."  
  
* * *  
  
"Good thing we left when we did. Looks like the Alliance decided to take over our lovely little home." Odin put down his newspaper as the shuttle carrying him and Heero to L3 took off 3 weeks after they had left.  
  
"Hn..." Heero grunted as he looked out the window.  
  
"Turns out that the Maxwell church was destroyed all the occupants killed. A priest, a nun, and a little boy with long hair even if no body was found for him."  
  
This sparked Heero's attention. He picked up the discarded paper and looked over it. Sure enough it was as Odin said, 3 killed and a longhaired boy was included. Heero put the paper down and looked back out the window.  
  
'Duo......i'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there to talk to you. I hope you are happy where ever you are. Aishiteru Duo. Goman nasai.' Heero fell asleep showing the last bit of emotion he would show for the next 10yrs.  
  
* * *  
  
Knock- Knock  
  
Silence.  
  
Knock- Knock  
  
"Heero?" Duo opened the door to Heero's apartment and stuck his head in, "Heero? You home?"  
  
He looked around and noticed that the few belongings that Heero had were gone. Duo walked in and scanned the area. Heero had left and there was no trace of him anywhere.  
  
"Where the hell could he have gone?" Duo scratched his head and walked through the apartment.  
  
When he reached Heero's room he opened the door and looked around. The bedroom was empty too. All that remained in the room was the bed and a bracelet on the nightstand. Duo walked over to the nightstand and picked up the bracelet. As he looked at it memories washed over him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"Heero!" Duo jumped at his friends' arrival, "Where have you been all day?"  
  
"My Aunt and Uncle are making me go to school during the day." Heero huffed from the entire running he did from his house all the way to their meeting spot.  
  
"What the heck is school?" Duo looked at him cockeyed with confusion.  
  
"It's where you go to during the day and they teach you stuff like math and history. My favorite class is art. That's where you get to make stuff. Look at what we made today." Heero held out a string bracelet, "I made this one for you. I made another one just like it and i'm wearing that one. See."  
  
Heero held out his wrist to show Duo the identical bracelet.  
  
"Wow. Thanks Heero." Duo hugged his friend and put the bracelet on.  
  
* * *  
  
"He really is my Heero, but why was he acting strangely?" Then something Heero said the night before hit him.  
  
'How can I do something with my life when it was taken away 10yrs ago?'  
  
"Could he have meant when he had to leave? Dammit I need to find him!" Duo ran out of the room and the apartment clutching the bracelet.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now boarding for L2. All passengers going for the flight to L2 please report to the loading bay."  
  
Heero walked through the loading bay to his shuttle. As he did he heard many people talking and approaching the shuttle. Heero looked over his shoulder and saw Relena Peacecraft surrounded by press and TV cameras.  
  
"Miss. Peacecraft do you have any comment on how you think the meeting on L2 is going to proceed?"  
  
"Miss. Peacecraft do you have any comment what so ever?"  
  
Relena just ignored them and proceeded to the shuttle. Heero shook his head and prayed that he wasn't sitting anywhere near the stalking princess. He shortly found his seat and settled for the trip. Shortly afterwards he was greeted by a certain stalking princess.  
  
"Hello Heero. I haven't seen you in some time." She greeted as she took her seat next to him.  
  
"Hn...." He grunted and looked out the window.  
  
"Just as anti-social as ever I see. How have you've been? How is everybody?"  
  
"Fine. Excuse me Relena, but if you don't mind i'd like for this trip to be a quiet one." He looked at her for a split second before turning his gaze back outside.  
  
"Oh. Okay." She said solemnly and looked at her portfolio she had brought with her.  
  
The rest of the trip was as anti-social as Heero liked. In other words, you could hear a pin drop between the two of them.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah ha! Found you Mr." Duo said in triumph.  
  
"Who did you find Duo?" Quatra walked into Duo's office at Preventers Headquarters.  
  
"A certain run away. Decided to book a flight to L2 this morning. Heero should have known that he couldn't run from me." Duo gave a cheeky grin and shut his laptop.  
  
"Why would Heero need to go to L2 for?"  
  
"That's what i'm going to find out." 'Yea right. I know what he is doing. He probably thinks that little Duo is dead and is going to accept it. I'll show him it takes more than that to kill me off even if i've already proven that.' Duo added mentally as he made himself a flight to L2 that left in 3 hours, "In 3 hours please tell Une that i'm leaving to L2 Quat. That way she can't stop me since i'll already be gone." "Are you sure Duo? Maybe Heero just wants to be to himself for a while. I mean he has been acting strange lately and just needs some time to himself."  
  
"I highly doubt that. Last night I told him he needs to go out and get a life beyond work and he said and I quote, 'How can I do something with my life when it was taken away 10yrs ago?'. I think he is going to try to uncover something that can't be uncovered."  
  
"What could be on L2 though? Isn't he from L1?"  
  
"Yes, but when his parents were killed he was sent to his Aunt and Uncle's and they happened to live on L2. I think he is going back to pay respects to his friend that he thinks died 10yrs ago."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"I was that friend even if he doesn't know that, so gonna surprise him." Duo walked past Quatra and out the door then stuck his head back in, "Oh also, I want black and red roses at my funeral. Ya know, just incase Heero decides to kill me for bailing on him even if he was the one who turned me away at a time I needed him most."  
  
Duo waved and left a startled Quatra in his office.  
  
*~*~*  
  
(1) Just counting to 10 in Japanese. ^^ 


	3. Chap 3

Heero walked through the run down streets of L2 looking as emotionless as ever. If you looked him straight in the eye tho' you could see sorrow and sadness in his eyes. The wind blew gently around him adding onto the already gloomy atmosphere. The sky was cloudy and looked like it would rain any minute.  
  
'What am I going to do now? I've came back and i'll have nothing to show for it.' He thought as he looked at the rubble that littered the streets as he walked.  
  
Coming up a head was the ruins of the Maxwell church. The resting place of his of his childhood love. He stopped when he noticed he wasn't alone. A lone figure stood at 2 make shift graves looking down at them the wind blowing his trench coat. Heero looked closer at the graves and noticed a single rose laying at the base of each grave.  
  
The figure looked up and forward before turning his back to Heero the wind now blowing his braid into view.  
  
'Great. Duo still follows me where ever I go.' Heero glared at the back of the retreating figure, 'But why would he be visiting here? And laying roses on those graves?' He pondered it for a moment then noticed Duo facing him with an emotionless face.  
  
The two stood their distance looking at before Heero shook his head and turned away.  
  
"You can't let it get to you Heero when he isn't dead." Duo called out.  
  
Heero stopped in his tracks and faced Duo again, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"When you said that your life was taken away 10yrs ago that was the time the church was destroyed. 3 supposedly killed the little boy's body never found. Think about it Heero, if no body was found did you even stop to think that he might be alive?"  
  
"You have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"Try me Heero. I know more of what happened here than the press or anyone did. I was involved in it. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen died doing what they thought was right and what was I doing? Going to steal a MS to get those people to leave our church alone." Duo looked Heero straight in the eye before turning away from him, "But you wouldn't know that now would you? Odin was too busy trying to get you away from here that you couldn't even help me with the death of my other friends, the death of Solo. I had always thought that you would be there for me, but when you turned away from me........" Duo turned his head a little to the side and Heero could see a small crystalline tear rolling down Duo's cheek, "All I wanted to do was die, but was the only mission I've failed in my life. I became a pilot for two reasons. To help the colonies gain freedom and let that mission that I wanted to accomplish be fulfilled."  
  
Duo then shook his head and a smile took his face over, "I then figured out that I had no desire to do that anymore after the war was over. Life was worth living after the war mostly because I wanted to see what everyone was going to do with their lives. See Trowa do something besides being a clown, Quatra actually taking over his father's company, Wufei stop his ranting about how weak women are and actually date one, then I wanted to see you actually show emotion. Express your feelings instead of keeping them bottled up, getting you to date Relena no matter how much it would break my heart to see you do that." He then laughed a bit, "I guess I fell in love with you over the past few years. I never figured out who you were until I went to your apartment yesterday and found it empty except for some furniture and your bracelet on the night stand........" His voice then drowned out when it started to crack.  
  
Heero just stared at Duo's back not having anything to say. He didn't say anything till Duo started to walk away.  
  
"Duo I...."  
  
"Don't Heero. Just don't." Duo said sternly as he walked off, "It hurts me to talk about this. I hope that knowing that i'm not dead will get you to acting normal again so everyone will stop fretting. See ya Heero."  
  
With that Duo disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
When Heero returned to Earth Duo was nowhere to be found. He had not returned to Preventers headquarters and never went back to his apartment. Heero thought about the last time he had seen Duo. He had looked pretty upset.  
  
It wasn't Heero's fault that he didn't recognize him was it? Well, the last time Heero had seen him when they were kids was when he had to leave and Duo's hair was down. He did look different with his hair up than he did when he did down.  
  
'Where the hell did you go Duo?' Heero thought as he sat at his desk at Preventers.  
  
He had worked practically all day looking for Duo, but had found no trace of him. Heero began to worry. 'This isn't like Duo. Why would you just disappear like that?' Heero closed his eyes.  
  
"Heero?" Quatra asked looking into Heero's office.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you okay? You seem distressed." Quatra walked in and sat in the chair in front of Heero's desk.  
  
"Honestly no. Duo has gone missing and I can't find him."  
  
"Did you see him on L2?"  
  
"Yes and after he had talked to me he just disappeared. I think I might have upset him."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I don't know." Heero looked at his blond friend.  
  
"Before he left he told me that he wanted black and red roses at his funeral if you killed him, but i'm guessing you didn't."  
  
"He stood at least 50 ft away from me the whole time." Heero thought for a moment, "He did tell me that he had hoped that some day he would die, but after the war that changed and he wanted to see us make something of ourselves. He never mentioned anthing about himself. Do you think that he might do something to himself."  
  
"Let's pray that he doesn't." Quatra sat there, "Go back to L2 Heero."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go back to L2 and look for Duo. Find him before he does something drastic. Tell him how you really feel. I know that none of us want to lose him. Duo is the light in all of us and if he does something that light is probably going to die out. I have a feeling that you are the only one who can save him."  
  
"But how-"  
  
"Find a way. I'm not going to leave you alone about this Heero. You go out there and find him or I will personally see to it that you do at all costs." Quatra stood and left the room.  
  
'He's right. Maybe I am the only one who can save him.' 


	4. Chap 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with Gundam Wing. The song is called "Taking Over Me" By Evanescence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You don't remember me But I remember you I lie awake and try so hard Not to think of you But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do...  
  
Duo sat in the old abandoned church where he had first learned about Heero's true feelings, and revealed his own. He could faintly see the out line of two children sitting there playing together with sticks. He smiled at the memory.  
  
He couldn't hide out here forever. He had to return and face reality. He had found his Heero. The little boy he had befriended over 10 years ago. But, the question was, could he face Heero? Could he face him after he had revealed his feelings to him?  
  
Duo shook his head. That was ludicrous. Heero was his best friend. He wouldn't cut off their friendship just because Duo had revealed things to him. So caught up in his thoughts, Duo never noticed the teen that was standing 20 ft away from him.  
  
* * *  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe You're taking over me  
  
He sat there with a small smile on his face as he looked in a corner of the old church. Heero couldn't believe that the braided baka that could have killed him 2 years ago was the boy that had stolen his heart. Duo never noticed him, or if he did, he didn't acknowledge it.  
  
"Why can't things be like they were before?" Duo asked no one unparticular.  
  
"Because we have grown up." Heero answered.  
  
Duo jumped up out of the pew at Heero's voice and stood there panting. "Don't do that Heero! Nearly gave me heart attack." Once his breathing became normal, Duo spoke again. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Could ask the same to you." Heero told him, "But if you must know, Quatra threatened me if I didn't come back and find you."  
  
Duo blinked. "Quat did that?"  
  
Heero nodded and folded his arms over his chest and looked around the abandoned church. "This place hasn't seemed to change."  
  
"It's amazing that this place has survived all these years without construction crews coming through." Duo added. "I'm here because it was the only place I could think of that could help get some thoughts out."  
  
Have you forgotten all I know And all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you And touched my hand I knew you loved me then  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two before Heero spoke again.  
  
"Why did you follow me Duo?"  
  
"Well, when I went to your apartment and found it empty, I found something on your nightstand that shocked me. That is when I figured out what you meant when your life was taken away 10 years ago. I just wanted to get that out of my system so I followed you. It was then I realized that it was time I went back anyways. I hadn't paid respect to the two people who treated me like their own child at all. After Sister Helen and Father Maxwell had died, I was in agony. I ran from that place and ended up stowing away on a sweepers ship. That was when I met Dr. G. The first thing he called me was Maxwell's Demon and basically that is the story of how I got my nickname." Duo leaned back against the pew with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. "What was the real reason why you came back here Heero? Why did you come back to L2 after you had left only a few days ago?"  
  
"Like I said, Quatra made me. If I didn't he would have bugged me to wits end and/or pushed me onto a shuttle himself. He was worried about you. When I told him what you had told me, he was afraid for your safety. He was worried that since you had wanted to see us do things and hadn't mentioned anything about yourself he thought you were gonna resort to suicide. He said that you were the one who put light and laughter in us and if anything happened to you then that would be gone from all of us."  
  
"I strongly disapprove of suicide." Duo stated. "Just because I didn't say anything about myself doesn't mean I was gonna resort to that. I honestly have no clue of what i'm gonna do with my life. I think my actual goal was to get you to have fun and basically, act human." He explained as he laid there on the pew. "I had ideas at one point, but they just disappeared. I had dreamed about meeting the right guy and settling down with him, but then you showed up."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Well, ever since I got you out of that hospital when we first meet........again............I felt something about you that seemed familiar, but yet not quite the same. Like I knew you, but when you acted all stoic and uh-human like, I ruled that possibility out. Then I became attracted to it. For a good 1 year and a half, I tried to learn more about you and tried to grow closer to you. Then a thought hit me one day, I thought that you actually might be straight. Then the more I observed you; the more I convinced that you were. I just cut the growing closer off at being friends even if I did love you." He closed his eyes and shook his head  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe You're taking over me  
  
"Duo, i'm gay." Heero stated bluntly.  
  
"You see, something new I learned........again......wait.......no.........aw dammit i'm confused." Duo smacked his forehead. "Wait, what did you just say?" He sat up straight and nearly knocked heads with Heero.  
  
"I said i'm gay Duo. I thought that you out of all of them would have noticed. Quatra was the only one who seemed to notice."  
  
"Well he has that Space Heart thingy, so I bet he could tell." Duo leaned back on his arms looking at Heero. "Why do you think that I would have noticed?"  
  
"The fact that you notice every little thing. I guess you are so good at stealth operations that you could pinpoint the slightest difference made on something." Heero told him as he sat on the ground and leaned against the pew. "Would have never guessed you could be so clueless about me paying attention to you."  
  
"Yeah well, we can't be perfect." Duo shrugged.  
  
There was another awkward silence between the two.  
  
"Hey Heero."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Where did you go when you left? I mean, when Odin made you leave."  
  
"We never stayed in one spot. A few months after I found out about the Maxwell Massacre, Odin started to teach me how to use a gun. He had become a hired assassin and was the one to assassinate Heero Yuy. It wasn't till later on that I discovered that he was my father, my aunt's brother. At the same time I found out that my actual birth parents had put me up for adoption. So basically i'm Heero Yuy Jr." He explained. "After Odin was killed, I was found by Dr. J and thus fore began my training."  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face If I look deep enough So many things inside that are Just like you are taking over  
  
"So we both grew up around death." Duo's voice was right next to Heero's head. He hadn't even noticed that Duo had moved.  
  
"Seems like it." Heero turned his head and looked at Duo.  
  
"Ya know what." Duo smiled, "I haven't seen you smile for a while."  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
"Smile."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on. It won't kill ya."  
  
"No."  
  
"Awwwww.............come on Hee-chan." Duo gave his puppy eyes.  
  
"1) What have I said about calling me that? 2) Those eyes don't work on me. And 3) No." He gave off a playful glare.  
  
"Awwww....................you're no fun Heero." Duo groaned and draped an arm over Heero's shoulder, his hand mere inches from his chest.  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe You're taking over me  
  
Heero turned his whole body and looked at Duo. He was laying on his left side, his head resting on his left arm which was fully extended above his head, his right arm went off the pew from it's spot on Heero's shoulder, and he smiling and looking at Heero.  
  
Heero couldn't help but look over Duo's face. His features were soft and seemed to soothe him.  
  
"Heero, if you want to kiss me then do it. I've seen that look a few too many times." Duo grinned. "And trust me, I get it a lot."  
  
Heero hesitated. Had he really shown that he had wanted to kiss Duo? He could feel his cheeks getting red and quickly turned his face away. This time he heard Duo move. He had moved onto the ground also and was sitting right in front of him.  
  
"I'd thought it be a millennium when Heero Yuy blushed." Duo tease. He put his hand gently under Heero's chin and made Heero look at him. "What's with the hesitation? It's not like we haven't done it before."  
  
"We were kids then......................."  
  
"Kids smids. What's a couple of years?" Duo shrugged. "It's not like i'm going to turn you away Heero. I've already confessed my feelings, how could I turn away huh?"  
  
Heero remained silent and Duo sighed.  
  
"If you can't beat them...............do it yourself." Duo stated and he kissed Heero.  
  
Taking over me You're taking over me Taking over me Taking over me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for chapter 4. ^^ I hope you all liked. Please let me know. Laters. ^^ 


End file.
